the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Valentine's Day!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy Valentine's Day!! 18 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago Hope you all are having a great Valentine's day! Tonight will be the Hell's Pipes Valentine's day special! Tune in at 6-7 est time! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *sniffling* I can't find Helen >~< I lost her, I'm sorry! 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Wait, what's going on? 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago She wasn't at school ^^' 3 •Share › − Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ohhh :( That's terrible! It's one thing to spend Valentine's day alone when you're actually alone, but to be missing your significant other the whole day? that's the worst! I'm so sorry 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago She had to go to the orthodontist, it's okay. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Also I've had so much chocolate today, I might throw up ^^' 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago And I'm still single, oh well. At least I have fantastic friends both irl and online! 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I'm sorry I missed the show but I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines day! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago Belated Happy Valentine's! I had quite a pleasant Valentine's day, though I'm afraid it's because I slept through most of it. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago It was a pretty good day to be honest, and the performance went brilliantly and my birthday went well too...so yeah it was pretty awesome. X3 Rose: And i'm still single and pining... Rose: -Frowns and sits in the sadness corner- Do not worry, my child. Once we've hunted down Triman...then things will hopefully turn around for you, Rose. :) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Good to hear your perfomance went well. And your birthday. Can I wish a happy birthday upon you even though it's over now? 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 3 years ago Yeah sure. X3 3 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago ��Happy birthday! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 3 years ago Thank you! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Congratulations on the performance and happy birthday too!) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Thank you, Catt! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago ( ^u^ You're welcome!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Good grief am I ever late! Sorry! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy